


At the Mall

by Citruline



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Gen, no magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 01:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5563126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citruline/pseuds/Citruline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing last minute shopping for the holidays is no fun. But you can always be surprised...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Mall

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything and am not making any money out of this either.
> 
> Quick little thing that I had sitting on my HD. I thought I'd share.  
> Unbetaed.  
> Feedback feeds the muse.

The music was annoying.

The falsely cheery drone permeated every nook and cranny of the mall. There were people who were humming contently along to it, finding it funny when children started singing along to the tune. And then there were those who seemed to be grinding their teeth or just a hairsbreadth away from losing it, grabbing the nearest giant sugar cane and go on a rampage, no matter the causalities – of course that this applied mostly to the mall’s workers and staff.

Natsu considered that he could join the second group.

His head was pounding and his mood was quite terrible – and it didn’t help that he had already heard _three_ versions of Jingle Bells – all different from one another, each more terrible than the other – since he had set foot on the mall. And it was less than minutes since he had gotten to the place!

He ground his teeth at the same time that he dodged Santas and elves alike, and at one point he was nearly run over by a small mob of kids that were stampeding to form a line by the nearest Santa that had just returned. It was by that time that he cursed himself for leaving that handful of presents to buy at the last minute, but he’d been busy, damnit! And it wouldn’t be all that bad if he could start throwing the baubles – if only they were filled with some sort of gas or smoke or the like – so that he could start knocking heads while he fended off the little savages to get to the places where he wanted to be…

Unfortunately, that was a fantasy that wouldn’t come true and so he had to suffer to get every item of his list.

He should have brought Happy – at least he would have company – but he was sleeping so well and Wendy was supposed to pick him up… but if the blue cat had come it would be less boring.

Or Natsu could be like his character in that videogame… bringing fire forth and, well, maybe his musings were getting a little bit too violent… he didn’t exactly mean to burn everyone to a crisp, here. He just wanted to be able to do his things in peace.

No parents or rude kids pushing at people.

As he was deeply immersed in his thoughts, he nearly ran into someone. He looked up and got the shock of the day. The very green suit and the tiny bells that jingled and… Gray…

Natsu’s mouth fell open as he started at Gray. In turn, Gray had taken a few steps back and was blushing fiercely.

“G-Gray! What are you doing here!” Natsu asked as he went after the other, who was walking quickly towards a more secluded area. “Don’t tell me that your ultra-secret occupation as of late was coming here to… play elf!” He half-stated, half-asked and bit down a chuckle that nearly escaped him, a large smile stretching his lips.

“Shut up!” Gray hissed in embarrassment. “That is none of your business.” He let out a small groan as he took in Natsu’s gleeful expression. “Hey. I _forbid_ you from saying anything about this to the others. I’ll kill you if you do!” he hissed warningly.

“Hahaha, we’ll see about that…” Natsu said as he started heading back to the crowd, to lose himself in it, still grinning hugely.

“I mean it! Natsu, get back here!” Gray shouted and he almost went after Natsu but he had to head back to his station.

“See you later.” The pink haired one said before going back to his mission of buying the last presents.

Oh, he had something on Gray to tell the girls. They were going to have a _lot_ of fun at their friend’s expenses. But that would come later.

Natsu couldn’t wait!


End file.
